kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip
|ability=None |category=Regular enemy}} Chip is one of the more common enemies found in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot ''and ''Kirby Star Allies. Chip is a limbless creature with a body the shape of a drop and a fox-like tail. It has no distinguishing characteristics besides hopping, and can be defeated with virtually any attack. There is also a larger version of Chip that was featured in Kirby: Planet Robobot, named Big Chip. Physical Appearance In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, chip appears to be a limbless, small drop-shaped creature with a fox or squirrel-like tail that is quite large in comparison to it's body. It also is seen with a smiling open mouth and beady, shiny eyes. Starting with Kirby: Triple Deluxe, it's top is more pointed instead of floppy, and is now lighter colored to the rest of it's body. Behavior Chip is a basic enemy. It behaves in a very primitive manner and simply hops about, serving merely as an obstacle for Kirby. Normally, Chip will keep within a confined radius; on occasion, however, it will charge itself up and leap across a great distance. Similar to Waddle Dees, Chip just bounces around aimlessly and typically won't go out of its way to pursue Kirby. However, like other enemies, it can still get in Kirby's way and become a nuisance. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Chips can leap between planes. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Chip generally minds its own business in this game, similar to Waddle Dees. It normally hops in Kirby's direction, and may occasionally bounce higher than usual. Kirby: Squeak Squad Chip behaves like it does in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror; however, they're not restricted to hopping solely in Kirby's direction, as they now can hop anywhere in the area. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Chip has a behaviour similar to how it did in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad. When it falls from a height, its body appears to extend or droop, similar to a raindrop falling from the sky. Its eyes are slightly larger. It can also hop between backdrop and foreground areas. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Chip behaves just like it did in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Chip behaves like it does in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of it appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. ''Kirby Star Allies Chip appears in ''Kirby Star Allies and acts the same as in previous games. Trivia *Chip resembles the shape of a chocolate chip, which could very well be its namesake. However, chip (chippu) in Japanese means "tip", which may reference its pointy shape in general. *When possessed by Ghost Kirby, holding B will cause Chip to perform a high jump. Artwork Chip_KatAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Chip_card.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' Gallery AM Chip.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Chip_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KTD Chip.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Chip.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Chip.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Chip.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites Chip.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad de:Hoppsala es:Bolita fr:Chip it:Cip ja:チップ Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies